Diamond Dogs
by liriaen
Summary: 8 x 100 und 7 x 100 Worte des politischen Dissens im totalitären AU: Mißgriffe, Fallen, und angeschlagene Helden. [Geschrieben während der Drabblewochen bei zfk. Ein Prompt per diem. HD, slash.]
1. Chapter 1

**Titel**: The Chant of the Ever Circling Skeletal Family  
**Autor**: liriaen  
**Pairing**: vorrangig H/D  
**Rating**: PG-16  
**Wortzahl**: 8 x 100  
**Warnung**: Exitus offstage  
**A/N**: Die zfk-Prompts vorweg. Der Titel stammt von David Bowies "Diamond Dogs"-Album.

* * *

**(1) Wie ein Feuerwerk**

"Weiter", keucht er, die kalte Luft ein Messer in seiner Brust, "lauf weiter, du Idiot."

Malfoy schüttelt nur den Kopf und lehnt würgend an einem Baumstamm, bis Harry ihn herumreißt: "Was hast du denn geglaubt, daß passiert, wenn du den Spruch aktivierst? Frauen und Kinder zuerst, oder was?"

Schwankend richtet Malfoy sich auf. "Dumbledores Goldjunge ein Terrorist", hustet er. "Wer hätte das gedacht."

"Für einen Todesser hast du 'nen schwachen Magen", schiebt Harry ihn vorwärts.

Als sie sich ein letztes Mal nach Hogwarts umsehen, zerreißt es die Magie der Mauern gerade wie ein Feuerwerk.

Dann reißt sie die Druckwelle weg.

* * *

**(2) Rituale/Bräuche**

"Durch den Kamin?" Malfoy schnattert vor Kälte, während er mit blauen Fingern Schokolade und Mandarinen in seine zerrissene Robe stopft. "Der Weihnachtsmann war nur ein betrunkener Zauberer, der sich in der Tür geirrt hat."

Ausgehungert schiebt Harry sich kalte Gänsekeule quer. "Egal", kaut er. "Hier, nimm' auch die Klamotten; die nächsten zwölf Tage hängt keiner mehr was zum Trocknen raus."

"Muggelschweine", schimpft Malfoy später, zurück im Unterholz. "Uns alle Bräuche klauen."

Harry starrt trüb ins Feuer, legt Äste nach. "Todesurteile besiegeln sie heute wenigstens nicht mehr durch Stabbrechen."

"Warum nicht?"

"Sie haben keine mehr."

"Tja, Potter. Wir beide auch nicht."

* * *

**(3) Glücksbringer/Wünsche**

Vielleicht ist es Hunger, oder namenlose Verzweiflung.

Als sie ineinander verheddert ins Gebüsch fallen, sind sie jedenfalls noch Meilen vom Treffpunkt entfernt.

Harry ist aggressiv und Malfoy ungeschickt, ihre Hände, Knie, Lippen zu erfroren, um etwas anderes zu sein als grob.

Ein Silberanhänger hat sich in Malfoys Pulli verhakt, und Harry zerrt ungeduldig, bis Malfoy "Finger weg!" faucht. "Talisman von meiner Mutter."

"Sorry, war im Weg", keucht Harry.

Bald ist ihnen sogar warm genug, um einzuschlafen. Dafür pressen im Morgengrauen Zauberstäbe gegen ihre Schläfen.

Harry leistet Gegenwehr, bis er Malfoys Gesicht sieht. Und den Glücksbringer, verloren und ins Laub getrampelt.

* * *

**(4) Feuer/brennen**

Harry spuckt Blut, bis ein Handschuh ihm ins Haar fährt und seinen Kopf hochreißt.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy hier ist nicht besonders kooperativ." Wie auch, wenn er bewußtlos in den Seilen hängt und Spuckefäden zieht.

Harry hebt verächtlich seine ungebrochene Schulter, drückt mit der Zunge gegen einen losen Zahn. Als der Cruciatus ihn zwischen die Quadern drückt, beißt er sie sich fast ab.

Erst hat er gedacht, das Kaminfeuer diene zur Folter, aber dafür gibt es ja Crucio. Nein, das Feuer ist der heiße Draht ins Ministerium, und aus den Flammen hört er, "Sie haben ab sofort freie Hand, Auror."

* * *

**(5) Stillstand/Durchbruch**

Jeder Auror im Feld kennt den Moment, an dem ein Verhör zum Stillstand kommt. Wenn die Kräfte im Lot sind, Drücken und Ziehen einander nivellieren, ebenbürtige Willen kollidieren.

Wenn selbst Veritaserum an seine Grenzen stößt und das Subjekt eher der Schlag trifft, als daß es spricht.

Das ist der Moment, an dem alle Zeugen verstummen, alle auf einen Punkt starren; ein Stecknadelkopf, auf dem die Engel tanzen, bevor sie fallen.

Richtig, ein Tanz, gratuliert sich der ermittelnde Auror: Schließlich wiegt er Potter im Takt, führt ihn galant über eisglatte Flächen - bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er spricht oder bricht.

* * *

**(6) Wirklichkeit/Unwirklichkeit**

Sie sind längst tot - verurteilt in Abwesenheit, hingerichtet unter Ausschluß der Öffentlichkeit, lebendig begraben in Azkaban.

Wenn Harry Malfoy im Hof sieht, hinkt er zu ihm, nimmt das graue, kranke Gesicht in seine Hände und ertastet Malfoys Knochen.

"Es tut mir leid", wispert Malfoy. Seit den Verhören ist seine Stimme nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern.

"Es muß dir nicht leidtun", sagt Harry an Malfoys Wange. "Ich hab' dich auch verraten." Mit einem Finger zieht er helle Augenbrauen nach. "Das im Wald. War das wirklich?"

Malfoy schaut kraftlos auf. "Nichts ist wirklich, Harry."

Schließlich liegen sie beide in Ketten, im Dunkeln.

* * *

**(7.1) Sehnsucht**

"Hier entlang." Hermione muß ihn stützen, seine Schritte lenken. Sobald sie eine rasche Bewegung macht, zuckt er zusammen.

Die Türen springen auf, Gitter rasseln zur Seite, doch Harry starrt kurzsichtig ins Zwielicht und weigert sich, weiterzugehen. "Wo ist Malfoy?"

Hermione streicht ihm übers Handgelenk. "In einem anderen Trakt. Ron holt ihn."

"Ihm ist immer so kalt", murmelt Harry.

"Laß uns zum Portpunkt gehen." Hermione beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. "Wir haben Decken, und Tee, und..."

Laut den Akten ist Malfoys Körper letzten Oktober der See übergeben worden, aber wie könnte sie das Harry sagen; Harry, der noch am Leben ist.

* * *

**(7.2) Alptraum**

_Draco hat die Beine übereinander geschlagen und kaut an einem Grashalm._

_Die Hände hinterm Kopf, blinzelt Harry in die Sonne. "Du siehst besser aus", wendet er sich zu Draco. "Hast richtig Farbe bekommen." Er lacht und reibt die Stirn im Gras, riecht Blumen, Heu und warme Erde._

_Draco kitzelt ihn dabei mit dem Stengel und grinst._

Ron will aufstehen, aber Hermione hält ihn zurück: "Nicht. Laß ihn."

"Er holt sich 'ne Lungenentzündung, wenn er noch länger auf dem Beton liegt."

Hermiones Augen wandern über blakende Trümmer, schweifen in die Gischt am Himmel. "Für einen Alptraum brauchen wir ihn nicht wecken."

--


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel**: Sweet Thing  
**Autor**: liriaen  
**Figuren**: primär H/D  
**Wortzahl**: 7 x 100.  
**Rating/Warnungen**: PG-13, mulmig.  
**Zusammenfassung**: Ein angeschlagener Held, ein Mißgriff/eine Falle, und alle Figuren wieder auf Start.  
**A/N**: zuckerfederkiel Drabble-Woche #2: Störrische Prompts... aber wir haben Mittel, euch zum Sprechen zu bringen. spuckt in die Hände Die Fortsetzung von "The Chant of the Ever Circling Skeletal Family". Schon wieder ein Bowie-Titel, ja: selbes Album. :)

**Die Vorgaben:**  
- Heiliger Strohsack  
- Ich bin gar nicht da.  
- Es waren die Kartoffeln, die den Dämon erschufen.  
- Wir spürten sogleich, daß das Kugelgelenksystem überhaupt nicht zum Schmurgelgröbler paßte.  
- Sauerei.  
- 22 Sekunden den Zwieback in die kalte Milch - gibt die richtige Konsistenz.  
- Finale Weisheit

* * *

**(1)**

Die Fesseln schneiden in Harrys Gelenke, und ihm fällt Dudleys Monopoly-Brett ein, das unweigerliche "Gehen Sie über Los".

Müde sieht er zu, wie sein "Besuch" sich Finger für Finger die Handschuhe auszieht, sieht schwarze Maßroben und einen blonden Zopf.

"Der heilige Potter", hört er hinter sich. "So uneinsichtig..." Die Hand in seinem Genick ist trocken und warm, und es kostet ihn Kraft, sich nicht in die Berührung zu lehnen. "Wie sehr du leiden mußt."

"Du bist tot, Malfoy", knirscht er.

Als sie ihn später auf seinen Strohsack werfen, hört er Malfoy immer noch sagen, "ich will dir doch nur helfen."

* * *

**(2)**

Harry hat einen Geschmack im Mund, als ob etwas darin gestorben sei. Gestorben und verfault, was er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr ausschließt. Er kann den Kopf nicht heben, aber er ortet Malfoys geduldiges Auf und Ab.

"Ich bin gar nicht da, Potter." Wahrscheinlich hat Malfoy die Hände im Rücken gefaltet, hält den Kopf ein bißchen schräg. "Eine Beichte ist auch dann gültig, wenn niemand sie dir abnimmt. Du brauchst nur von Herzen bereuen."

"Du Stück Dreck." Der rechte Haken läßt Harrys Kiefer aufeinander krachen. "Daß ich um dich getrauert habe", spuckt er mühsam.

"Ich schätze, ich bin gerührt, Potter."

* * *

**(3)**

"Also, nehmen wir mal an... nehmen wir an, du-"

"Bist der gutaussehende, tragische Erbe eines untergegangenen Hauses..."

"Blah. Sei doch ma' ruhig." Harry schenkte ihnen Wodka nach und rutschte mit dem Ellbogen von der Tischplatte.

Per Zauberstab dirigierte Malfoy verkippten Schnaps in die Gläser und erst sich, dann Harry eine Handvoll Erdnüsse in den Mund.

"Nehmen wir an, sie kriegen dich", schmatzte Harry. "Verpassen dir das ganze Programm. Würdest du mich verraten?"

Malfoy prostete in Harrys ungefähre Richtung: "Einmal Slytherin, immer Slytherin."

"Sehr beruhigend, Mann."

Malfoys rülpste diskret und sah zur Seite.

Harry hätte schwören können, daß Malfoys Augen schimmerten.

* * *

**(4)**

Ron schüttelt matt den Kopf. "Magie und Muggeltechnik. Ich wünschte, wir könnten meinen Vater fragen."

"Sieht wirklich nicht stabil aus." Hermione seufzt und reibt sich versehentlich Schmieröl über die Stirn. "Wir wissen nicht mal, ob er noch im Ministerium ist."

Malfoy zieht sich einen Stuhl an die Bank. Als er Harry beruhigend durchs Haar fährt, sieht Harry das erste Mal richtig Malfoys Finger: Mehrfach gebrochen, scheinen sie nicht mehr gescheit zusammengewachsen zu sein.

"Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten, einen Menschen zum Umdenken zu bringen, Mr. Potter. Die mechanische Option scheidet heute leider wegen eines Defekts aus. Versuchen wir es manuell, hm?"

* * *

**(5)**

"Sauerei." Die Putzhexe hat zwar nur leise gemurmelt, aber es erntet ihr die tadelnde Augenbraue einer Wache. "'Schuldigung, Sir."

Malfoy hat sich Harry unterdessen auf den Schoß gehoben und bettet den dunklen Schopf an seine Schulter. "Viel besser, Potter. Schon viel besser." Seine Finger streichen über Harrys zitternde Wirbelsäule. "Das hört gleich auf. Ruh' dich ein bißchen aus; wir wollen nicht übertreiben."

Harry nickt dankbar, die Augen geschlossen. Malfoys Herzschlag beruhigt ihn.

Als Malfoy ihn schützend zur Seite schiebt, sieht er gerade noch, wie die Putzhexe sich aufrichtet und einen Ministeriumsstab aus der Schürze zieht.

"Kopf runter, Harry!" brüllt Hermione.

* * *

**(6)**

Etwas Schlabberiges berührt seine Lippen, und Harry zuckt zurück.

"Ist nur Zwieback." War Rons Stimme schon immer so tief?

"Wie lang... Wie lang war ich weg?" krächzt Harry. Er blinzelt ins Verschwommene und beginnt zögernd, an der Pampe zu nippen, spuckt sie aber aus, sobald er Malfoy heiser aus dem Hintergrund hört.

"Fast zwei Monate."

Harry kreischt: "Was macht der hier?", doch Hermione drückt ihn zurück in die Matratze. "Ohne ihn hätten wir dich nicht rausholen können. Er ist okay, Harry."

"Einen Scheiß ist er!" Harrys schnappt nach der Breischüssel und schmeißt sie nach Malfoys Stimme. "Was wißt ihr schon!"

* * *

**(7)**

"Es hat dir verdammt nochmal Spaß gemacht!" Mit Flüchen und Fäusten preßt Harry Malfoy zu Boden: "Einmal Slytherin, immer Slytherin, so war's doch, oder?!"

Malfoy macht keine Anstalten, sich zu verteidigen, schlägt nur die Hände vors Gesicht.

Als Harry die Luft ausgeht, läßt er sich neben die verkrümmte Gestalt fallen. "Ich dachte, du wärst Fischfutter, du Arschloch." Damit dreht er Malfoys Handgelenk zu sich und studiert die Finger. Drei Bruchstellen pro Stück, mindestens. "Haben dich ja gut rangekriegt."

"Du hast keine Ahnung, was dir entgangen ist", wispert Malfoy. "Wenn sie einen anderen Auror geschickt hätten..."

"Dann?"

"Wärst du jetzt glücklicher."

---


End file.
